What The Hell?
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinking What The Hell? Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Max and Brock stumble upon a fairground. Will trouble ensue when Ash tries to help Misty overcome her fear of rollercoasters? poke' contest. R and r!


** What The Hell?**

Heyya guys and gals!

Well, TMFF has ended, but it's sequel, to be called, The Darkest Hour, will begin soon as I feel like it! Haha, I thought I'd write a songfic, dedicated solely to everyone who reviewed my stories, and especially to Avril Lavigne. She is my biggest idol, and I'd LOVE to meet her one day!

I was going to her concert for my bday in October, but my parent's won't let me cos I have GCSE's this year! Damn year ten...!

Anyways! I don't own What the Hell, although, I'd love to or smile,and I also don't own POKe'MON, k?

Ash -14

Misty-15

May-12

Drew-13

Max- 8

Brock-17

Poke'SHIPPING and Contestshipping.

Anyone else think the instrumental of WTH sounds like a fairground thing?

...

"Just! Shut up!"

"No! Why don't you? "

"Moron!"

"Scrawny runt!"

"Bike stealer!"

"Mallet whielder!"

"Guys, SHUT UP already!" Brock yelled, watching as Ash and Misty turned their back's on eachother, shutting their eyes tight in pitch black defiance.

"Do they ALWAYS argue like this?" Drew asked, watching bug-eyed as they carried on ignoring each other.

May sighed, and nodded miserably, her chestnut locks bouncing in the air. Max nodded with her.

Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulder, sighing as his master stayed quiet.

"We've been in this POKe'MON centre for five minutes! And already you two are... Why hello there! You are just the prettiest Nurse Joy I have ever met!" Brock squealed, grasping the poor, poor passing Joy's hand dreamily.

The rosy pink haired lady began to blush deeply, and she grinned awkwardly.

Max and Misty, who was still ignoring the raven haired boy beside her, stomped over to Brock, and, smiled pitifully at the Joy. Max grasped the spiky haired teen's left ear and Misty grabbed his right and together the pair yanked him across the room, ignoring the yells Brock called out, and the looks the three were recieving.

...

"Now. What the hell are we gonna do?" Misty sighed, clasping her hair in her grip as she almost began to die of boredom.

"As if I know..." Drew groaned, trying to stop himself hitting his head against the coffee table in front of him.

Ash perked up, "We could go to the park?" He blushed as Misty looked at him strangely, her cerulean eye's glimmering as she watched him.

"Alright." Misty sighed, looking around for Brock.

"That sounds fun... I guess..." Max replied, standing up.

"Let's go!" May yelled, punching the air with her fist and pulling Drew to his feet.

Misty eventually found Brock. He was flirting again. After several screams from girls and Brock, Misty and Ash, along with their POKe'MON and their squinty eyed friend, left for the park, May, Max and Drew in tow...

...

As they strolled up the path, gravel crunching under their feet, and the sky growing darker and darker above, Pikachu sat up straight, and his ear's beginning to twitch profusely.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, reaching up to stroke the mouse but his hand only met cold air.

"Hey! Come back Pikachu!" Ash called, running after the buttercup coloured rodent as it ran faster and faster towards the park.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Misty hollered, clutching her Togepi tighter and sprinting after the POKe'MON trainer.

"That's right!" May screeched, grabbing onto Drew again and practically yanking his arm from his socket as she dragged him forcefully after the redhead.

Brock ran after everyone, barely behind...

"Hey! You guys have longer legs than me!" Max screamed, sprinting after them all...

..

Ash screeched to a halt as he stopped beside Pikachu, who, like his master, was gazing with awe at the gigantic ferris wheel and the other attractions infront of them.

"Hey!" Misty yelled, catching up to Ash and grasping his sleeve as she breathed unevenly beside him.

Just as Misty was about to have a go at Ash for leaving them, her blue eye's fixed upon the grand sight before her.

As May began to grow closer, she lost her footing, crashing into Ash and Misty, and pulling Drew over with her.

"Oww. I think I just lost some more brain cells..." Ash grumbled, rubbing his head as Misty sat ontop of him, unable to move as May was perched on her.

"I'm surprised you have any left by now..." Misty murmured, giggling as the boy as he tried to swat her with the back of his hand.

Drew got up first, blushing as he helped May to her feet, and then, he yelled at her.

"What the hell woman? You almost ripped my arm off!" He shouted, rubbing his sore limb and glaring at her.

May huffed, and crossed her arm's.

"Well sorry for not leaving you BEHIND back there!" She retorted, growing ever closer to the smug green haired boy's face.

"Hmph!" Drew grumbled, flicking his fringe and turning around to see Brock come towards them.

"Gosh you guys are fast... Wow! A fairground!" He suddenly squealed, running past the four kids and Pikachu plus Togepi and running up to a pretty girl beside the Ferris Wheel.

Misty sighed, and gingerly, she helped Ash to his feet.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash hollered, grabbing Misty's hand and dragging her like an excited five-year old through the gigantic gates.

"Finally!" Max roared, collapsing beside his sister, panting crazily.

Drew raised his eyebrow at Max, but said nothing.

...

"Ooh! Dodgems! Fun house! Twister!" Ash jittered, skipping beside Misty happily, his eye's wide.

Pikachu facepalmed at his master, but kept his tiny mouth shut and leapt onto Max's shoulder.

"Which one do ya wanna go on first?" May asked Drew, who was yawning beside her.

"Don't mind." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Guys! I think we should split into two groups!" Brock announced, standing beside the dodgems.

"I'll go with May and Drew." Max sighed, watching his brunette sister and green haired companion run over to a seat ride known as 'High-Fly'.

Brock watched Max leave, and turned back to face Ash and Misty.

"Ash? Misty?" Brock questioned, noting the absence of the cute kids.

Finally, he spotted them, queing for the Ghost House.

...

When he got over there, it was obvious Misty wasn't too pleased about Ash's choice.

"Oh c'mon Misty! It's just a ride!" Ash was trying to reassure her, and placed an hand on her shoulder.

Brock felt a smirk creep over his face as he spotted the immediate blush that appeared on the redhead's face due to the contact.

Misty looked over to see Brock, grinning like an idiot. She scowled at him as he made incoherent kissy motions with his lip's behind Ash's back.

"Fine!" She snapped, handing Brock Togepi, crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

As the two clambered onto the ghost train, Misty stuck her middle finger up at Brock, as they entered the house.

...

"C'mon! Hurry up already!" May was yelling, rattling the gates as more people clambered onto the ride, glaring at her.

"May! People are staring!" Drew hushed her, but all she did was turn to glare at him.

"I want to ride!" She wailed, sitting on the floor and crossing her arms and legs and sulking like a five-year old, her lip's forming a small pout.

Drew saw Max roll his eye's from the corner of his eye, the green haired boy took a deep breath.

Eventually, it was their turn.

"Yay!" May punched the air with her fist excitably, grabbing Drew's arm and leading him onto the ride, Max just behind.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Max allowed the mouse to leap onto his shoulder.

May and Drew were already secured in, and the brunette was bobbing up and down.

Drew thought about not putting his seat belt on at the sight of May...

Just as Max and Pikachu were about to come on, a man stopped them.

"I'm sorry son but I think you and your Pikachu are too short to ride on this." The man explained, pointing towards a height chart.

Max began to bristle, and nodded, watching May pull a face at him.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and stood with Pikachu, watching the ride start up...

...Meanwhile...

"Oh c'mon! That was hilarious! " Ash was giggling like a lunatic as him and a rather frozen Misty stepped off of the cart and began walking over to Brock and Togepi.

"Fun?" The tanned teen asked, watching Ash nod like a nodding dog.

The older teen glanced at Misty, and raised an eyebrow.

Misty glared at Brock, her whole body shaking and her face pale.

"Hahah! Oh my gosh Brock, it was so funny! There was this bit with giant bug POKe'MON and they had a model Ariados that came into the cart, you should'a seen the look on Misty's fa..."

** BAM!**

Ash lay on the ground, and Misty stood above him, her infamous mallet in her grip.

She left the boy there, and took Togepi from Brock's arms, and smiled at Brock.

"Where to now?"

...

Max sniggered as Drew attempted to help May off of the ride, his face was red from embarassment.

Even Pikachu was giggling as a rather green-faced girl and Drew as they left the ride.

"Why didn't you tell me you get ill on rollercoasters?" Drew yelled, closing his eyes as the mental image of May's sick spraying the kid next to her as they went up in the air became lodged in his brain.

May just gave a him a small glare, and sat, breathing heavily.

"Well, anyway, it's my turn to choose now." Drew announced, running with May's hand in his towards Twister.

...

"Where do you wanna go Misty?" Ash asked, rubbing his head as the girl whose hand was intertwined with his glanced around, her other hand resting on her chin.

"Hmmm..." She murmured, Togepi squealing from her backpack.

All of a sudden, her cerulean eye's landed on the dodgem cars.

"There!" She hollered, dragging Ash towards the cars, Brock not far behind.

They got in almost straight away, and Misty handed her bag to the operator, Togepi peaking from the top.

She immediately sprinted over to the blue car with a picture of a Chinchou up the side, and settled down, placing her seatbelt on.

Ash sniggered at Misty and he ran eagerly over to a bright yellow car with a picture of a Pikachu up the side.

Brock grabbed a green car with a Electrike up the side and pointed at her, then motioned a cutting of his neck to Misty.

She glared at him.

"Hey Misty."

The redhead glanced over at Ash.

"May the best man win."

She smirked at him, and the pair became locked in a determined gaze.

"Bring it."

"Are you ready?" The announcer shouted listening to everyone scream yes.

The cars began to hum.

Misty and Ash ripped their eye's away from each other and each pushed a foot on the peddle.

Immediately, Ash's Pikachu car burst into life, and he sniggered as he rammed into Brock's side.

"Hey!" The tanned man cried, chasing after Ash.

The raven haired boy evaded Brock, dodging in and out of cars.

All of a sudden, the music started .

Ash smiled as the song he recognised as Misty's favourite blared from the speakers.

_ You, say,_

_ that I'm messin' with you head,_

_ yeah yeah yeah yeah,_

_ all cos, I was makin' out with your friend,_

_ ye_ ah _ yea_ h _ yeah yeah_

_ love hurts whether it's right or wrong,_

_ I can't stop,_

_ cos I'm havin' too much fun,_

_ you're on your knees,_

_ beggin' please,_

_ stay with me,_

_ but honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!_

All of a sudden, Ash was jolted forwards.

He glanced backwards to see Misty smiling evilly at him.

"You're goin' down Ketchum!" She yelled.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she rammed into him again.

Ash got brave, and reversed backwards, straight into the redhead.

She screamed and sped off, punching her fist in the air.

Ash chased after his female friend, growing closer to her until Brock crashed

into him, sending him flying into a random girl's side.

"Sorry!" He shouted above the music,before he was thrust forwards, Ash narrowly missed hitting his head on the steering wheel.

He looked back to see Misty giggling and mouthing the words of the song.

_ All my life I've been good but now,_

_ I'm thinkin' What The Hell?_

_ All I want is to mess around,_

_ and I don't really care about,_

_ if you love me,_

_ if you hate me,_

_ you can't take me baby baby,_

_ all my life I've been good,_

_ but now,_

_ Whooa _

_ What The Hell!_

Ash smirked at Misty, and began chasing her around and round, missing Brock as he sped past.

Misty giggled and pulled at face at Ash, leading him around the corner after her.

_ So, what if I go out on a million dates?_

_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah,_

_ you never call,_

_ or listen to me anyway,_

_ yeah yeah yeah yeah,_

_ I'd rather rave, than sit around and wait all day,_

_ don't get me wrong,_

_ I just need some time to play,_

_ yay..._

Immediately, Ash began gaining on Misty, just as he was about to bash into her...

** BAM!**

Ash was almost sent flying as Brock's electrike car crashed into the back of him, sending his car forwards, smashing into Misty in the Chinchou car.

She screamed as Ash bashed into her, sending her forwards in her seat.

"ASH!" Misty screamed.

Ash looked at Misty's face, she was livid.

"Eh he..." He grinned sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

Luckily, the cars began to slow, and then, they stopped.

Ash saw Misty run over to him. She looked ready to murder.

The boy gulped and sprung from his car, past the crowds and kept running towards a carousel.

Misty ran behind him, she was waving a fist in the air and screaming, "Ash Ketchum! You could have killed me! I am going to kill you!"

People stopped and stared as they made way for a very fast Ash, who was dodging in and out of people, desperate to escape Misty beating him to a pulp.

Brock sighed, and gathered up Misty's stuff and Togepi, and walked after them.

...

"C'mon!" Drew beckoned May on. Eventually, the brunette, looking slightly pinker now, clambered in beside him.

"Yes! One I can go on!" Max hollered, sitting in the three seater beside May, who was in the middle.

Pikachu leapt on Max's lap, and the operator fixed the steel barrage so far down that Drew could hardly feel his leg's.

May was looking excited as the ride's music started up.

The ride consisted of many three seat carriages, with bars for the lap.

The ride was called Twister.

As is started, it began swinging them round and round in a circle, growing faster every time. The center piece then began twisting, until Drew almost felt himself being wrenched from his seat.

The song, Smile by Avril Lavigne began...

_ You know that I'm a crazy bitch,_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it,_

_ all I wanna do is loose control,_

_ but you don't really give a shit,_

_ you go with it you go with it,_

_ cos your f*****g crazy rock and roll,_

May began screaming as she was flung against Drew's side, her hair flapping wildly in her face and in Drew's.

Max flew into May, who pushed further into Drew, causing the steel to dig into the teen boy's hip.

He winced as Pikachu then began screaming loudly and his large ear's flapped around madly, his red cheeks began to spark happily.

_ You said hey, what's you name?_

_ You took one look,_

_ and now I'm not the same,_

_ yeah you said hey,_

_ since that day,_

_ you stole my heart and you're the one to blame._

Drew stuck his hand's in the air and began yelling along with May and Max, the boy and girl's hands frequently bashing into each other.

As they went around again, May stuck her arm around Drew's shoulder, blushing, he copied her.

_ And that's why I smile,_

_ it's been a while since every day and everything has felt so right,_

_ and now,_

_ you turn it all around,_

_ and suddenly your all I need,_

_ the reason, why why,_

_ I smile..._

As the ride went round and round, May and Drew caught eachother's eyes.

...

"Right! Now, we agree, Ash?" Brock began, holding up Ash and Misty by their collar's.

"No more irritating Misty..." Ash grumbled, watching Brock nod at him, then turn to Misty.

"Urgh! No trying to beat Ash up!" She groaned, hissing her answer.

"Alright, now that's sorted, what next?" Brock asked.

Ash immediately answered, "We haven't been on a rollercoaser yet!"

Misty went pale.

Brock however, didn't notice Misty's reaction and his eye's (?) lit up.

"Yes! What about that one?" he pointed at the largest ride in the park.

"Yay! Let's go Misty! Uhh, Misty?" Ash glanced around, not spotting her until he saw a mop of red hair in the distance.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" He laughed, dragging Misty towards the entrance, oblivious to her hasty struggling.

Brock walked behind Ash and Misty, carrying Togepi in his arms.

He raised an eyebrow at the redhead as she continued to wriggle away from Ash...

"My turn My turn!" Max bellowed, running over to a water ride.

It was a log plume ride, and consisted of two large slides, meaning they would, get wet.

Eventually, gulping, May and Drew walked somewhat hesitantly up to the water ride, Max skipping infront with Pikachu on his shoulder.

...

There was one seat left on the rollercoaster, and Brock, immediately on seeing it was next to a pretty woman, left Ash and Misty and jumped in beside her, waving to a pouting Ash and a rather relieved Misty as he went.

"We'll go on next Misty!" Ash reassured her, not noticing the redhead's scowl.

As Brock came back, Ash waved to him but Brock, only shouted to them as he walked off with the girl from the rollercoaster.

"I'm going for some coffee with Erika! You kids have fun!"

Ash lowered his hand and Misty sighed as their older friend left them.

"Let's go!" Ash giggled, attempting to pull Misty on.

But as hard as Ash tugged, Misty would not budge.

"C'mon Misty!" Ash groaned, struggling and pulling her slowly towards the rollercoaster.

"I don't. Wanna!" She yelled, tugging with all her might.

"Why not? I can't go on my own!" Ash explained, stopping his pulling and facing Misty.

She was facing the ground, not able to look at him as he held onto her hand tightly as if he were afraid that if he let her go, she would take flight again.

Eventually, Misty raised her head.

"I-I don't like rollercoasters..."

Ash's eyes almost bulged from his head.

"W-what?"

"I-I hate them."

"But why?" Ash yelled, making Misty jump.

"Because I'm scared of them OKAY?" Misty yelled back, before covering her mouth, a mortified look on her face.

Ash had to try hard to hold back his laughter until he glanced at Misty's face.

She was terrified.

She flinched everytime the rollercoaster rattled.

Ash sighed, he wouldn't have forced Misty if he knew she wasn't having fun.

"I'll help you."

"What?" Misty gasped.

He grasped her other hand in his own, and smiled, oblivious to the blush that had crept to Misty's cheeks.

...

"Two coffees please!" Ash asked, watching the man behind the counter eye him but hand him the beverages anyway.

Misty, bewildered, watched Ash walk over to her, two  very large coffees in his hand's.

She thanked him, and then glared at him as they sat down beside the carousel on a bench.

"What?" He asked.

Misty narrowed her eye's, "Are you sure you are ALLOWED coffee mister?"

Ash gulped at the redhead, who then, made a swift movement to grab his drink.

Ash shot up, and began gulping down the drink, yelping as his tongue burnt.

Misty tried again, but she was too late.

She watched as Ash's pupils enlargened and he began darting around.

There was no way she could keep it together with Ash as high as Chansey on drugs...

She stared at the coffee.

"Here goes nothing..."

...

The man watched as Ash and Misty staggered over to the rollercoaster again, giggling as they went.

Ash dragged Misty through to the carriages, and they both plonked themselves in it...

...

As Brock said goodbye to Erika, he spotted Max, May and Drew, plus Pikachu.

Togepi squealed in the man's arms as Pikachu slumped beside Brock, his fur dripping wet.

Max followed, giggling and wet.

Brock raised his eyebrow's at Drew and May as they came closer.

May was soaked, and her hair hung ringlets around her face, Brock noticed Drew's purple jacket around May's shoulder's.

"Don't ask." Drew grumbled, sitting down on a bench.

"Oh yeah, I saw Ash and Misty, they went towards the rollercoaster. I waved to them but they just giggled and ran off." May explained.

Brock thanked the wet teens, and, ran over to the ride.

As soon as he got there, he saw them.

They were riding now on a pair of springy Ponyta rides.

Brock walked over to them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Misty and Ash faced Brock, before cracking up with laughter.

"What happened?" Brock asked sternly, plucking the pair off as they began playing cowboys.

He noticed Ash and Misty's eyes were possibly wider than a Jigglypuff's.

"Guys...!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with you?"" Brock questioned.

Misty and Ash exchanged glances, "Well, Misty was scared of da rowlercowsta so I liyke sed I would help her! " Ash began.

Brock motioned for them to carry on.

"So," Misty started, "Ash went and got us coffee. Itriedtostophimbuthedrankitso then I did too." Misty sped up.

"Whoa whoa, wait. You two, had, COFFEE?" Brock's non-existent eye's grew as large as they possibly could.

"Uh huh!" They screamed in unison, catching eachother's eyes and giggling again.

Brock began to walk them sternly towards Max.

"What happened to them?" Drew asked, pointing at the pair of hyper teens.

One word left Brock's lips over Ash and Misty's howling scream's.

"Coffee."

...

As midnight approached Brock and Max, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Togepi in his arm's lead the way back to the POKe'MON centre.

"All ma life I've been good, but now! What The Hell!" Ash and Misty screamed, staggering together through the trees.

Drew grumbled, his shoes squelching as water from the Log Plume covered his chilled toes.

May still had his jacket, and Drew' arm was wrapped around May's waist and her arm was around Drew's shoulder as they walked at the back.

...

Eventually, after a very tiring walk home, and listening to Misty sing, they stumbled into the centre.

"Hello!" Joy chirped.

Brock pushed past Joy rudely, slumping down the corridor.

"Too tired, even, to flirt!" He wheezed, leaving Joy puzzled.

...

Later that night, the moonlight was appearing through the curtain, bathing everything in a silvery glow.

Max slept in his bed, his eyelid's fluttering.

Brock snored in a large armchair.

May and Drew slept quietly in their own bed's.

Ash and Misty, had, as soon as they entered the room, collapsed in a bed, and were now fast asleep.

Pikachu and Togepi were snuggled together at the foot of the twosome's bed.

They'd have a great day, that was one thing they all were sure of as they slept.

_ I can be tough,_

_ I can be strong,_

_ but with you,_

_ it's not like that at all,_

_ there's a girl,_

_ that gives a shit,_

_ behind this wall,_

_ you just walked through it,_

_ and I remember,_

_ all those crazy things y'said,_

_ ya left 'em runnin' through head,_

_ you're always there,_

_ you're everywhere,_

_ right now I wish you were here,_

_ all those crazy things we did,_

_ didn't think about 'em we just went with it,_

_ you're always there,_

_ you're everywhere,_

_ and I'm thinkin' What The Hell?_

**_ End._**

**_ I hope ya enjoyed!_**

**_ Review! _**

**_ -AAML:)_**


End file.
